Dramione Files
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Various moments between Draco and Hermione. Written for the 100 Little Things, and various other challenges. Current: Ch.4: Kiss Her Stomach - She turned her gaze onto him. "That tickles."
1. Midnight Snack

All of these are written for the 100 Little Things Challenge, and other challenges as well.

This one is done for **Arithmancy** (Write about a couple that were, in your eyes, meant to be but were not in cannon), **100 Little Things** (7. Cook for one each other) **A Dramione Prompt** (A midnight snack)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

She was hungry. Checking the clock, it read close to midnight. A grumble escaped her lips as she rolled about in the bed. Throwing a hand to the side, she made to wake her husband – only to find empty bed. Sitting up, Hermione glanced at the empty spot where she knew the blonde had been sprawled out sleeping. He was probably in the bathroom. Or the kitchen.

Slipping a light robe over her shoulders, Hermione slipped off the bed. The cold wooden floor greeted her. A small jolt ran through her stomach. She laid a hand over it, smiling at the feel underneath. Drawing the robes tighter and slipping her feet into a pair of slippers, she exited the room. The light was on down the steps. Descending the stairs, she entered into the large kitchen. The shiny surfaces glistened under the overhead light. She could still smell the overhang of bleach from cleaning.

In the center of the kitchen, a small blonde girl sat, his head rested on the table. The girl's father was a bit away, cleaning up what looked like spilled milk. Hermione smiled at the sight and took her place at the table. The girl noticed her and smiled widely.

"Hi mummy."

"Hey Lux," Hermione kissed her daughter's head. "What are you doing up?"

"Thirsty," the girl replied. "Daddy's getting me milk."

"You need anything Mione?" Draco asked, setting a glass of milk in front of the child. Little Lux woke fully, reaching her tiny hands out and taking the glass off the table. She drank greedily, her parents watching with a mindful eye in case of a spill.

"I'm hungry," Hermione answered shortly.

A chuckle escaped from Draco's throat. "That's a phrase I have been hearing often. What do you want?"

Hermione pounded for a moment. "How about pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" Draco asked with a smirk. "At midnight."

"I'm eating for two here." Hermione smirked, turning her gaze onto her smiling daughter. "What do you say Lux? Do you want daddy to cook some pancakes?"

"Yes pwease!" Lux looked at her father with warm chocolate eyes.

Draco broke. He glared slightly at his wife as he turned to rummage through the fridge. "Turning my own daughter against me. I have been outnumbered."

Hermione chuckled, running a hand running over the large bulge in her stomach. "Give it time honey, in a few months the estrogen will be too much for you to handle."

"It's a boy," Draco pointed his specula at his wife, a smirk on his lips. "I am positive there's a boy in there. Scorpius and I will take control back."

"Scorpius?" Hermione smiled. "What a name."

"That's a funny name," Lux joined in, hiding a smile behind her hand.

The sound of pancake batter hit the frying pan. Draco glanced at them over his shoulder. He tried to look hurt. "And here I am cooking for you."

"You know we love you," Hermione leaned back in the chair, trying to get more comfortable. By the second child you would think she knew how to sit comfortable. It seemed not. Little Lux was back to her glass of milk. Her eyes were dropping down out of tiredness.

"You ready to go back to bed sweetheart," Hermione said, running hand through her daughter's soft blonde curls.

"Pancakes," Lux muttered, watching as her father pulled the last of the pancakes off the stove.

"And then bed," Draco said. He turned, a small pile of pancakes on a plate. He set them on the table, ruffling the little girl's hair. She reached for the pancakes. "Careful, they're hot."

Lux nodded, taking a pancake slowly. Draco sat down, a stepping cup of tea in his hands. Hermione eyed the cup, before turning soft brown eyes onto him.

"Caring for two," Hermione said, taking a couple pancakes and eyeing him sweetly.

Draco sighed, the smile still on his lips. He pushed his cup towards his wife and got up to make another.

"Thank you sweetie," Hermione said over her mug. The smell of freshly cooked pancakes hung in the midnight air and Hermione could only smile. This was the life.


	2. Dance Together

Dance together

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

The music was slow, steady, and Hermione was tripping over her feet with every other beat. She'd never been a good dancer. She never had much reason or experience to learn. There had been the Yule Ball, but she hadn't danced that much that night and there hadn't been a need to do anything fancy.

This was different. She had her shoes for that night on her feet. They were a dark black, little red roses along the heel. It matched the rose pattern on her dress. She considered attempting to do this in the dress, but didn't want to risk damaging it. Not this soon to the date.

So Hermione danced slowly around the living room. Her black heels clicked against the hard wood floor. She stumbled. The pair of cats in the corner – the aging Crookshanks and the young Caliban – seemed to snicker at her falter. Hermione glared at them as she righted herself. Putting her arms out in the needed pose, she tried to get back in with the grace of the music. She was still half a beat behind.

Growling, Hermione kept at it. Her heel caught on the corner of the ungodly green rug that sat under the coffee table. She was caught. Instead of trying to simply pull herself free, Hermione tugged with more force than need be.

He heel snapped and Hermione tumbled forward. She gave a yelp of fear, waiting to crash into the coffee table. Instead, she landed against a firm chest. Warm, inviting arms surrounded her. She smelled pollen, and dust, and the scent of a greenhouse. He'd just come home from work.

"Merlin Granger," his voice was rippling with a chuckle, "walk much?"

Hermione righted herself, not even bothering to look indignant. "Hush you. I was dancing."

"I can see that." Draco only smirked. "I really hope you get better before the wedding. It might be embarrassing for my wife to fall on her big day."

"Don't make me hurt you," Hermione said. She slapped him playfully, the smile still on her lips. "I was practicing."

"Would you like some help?"

"No." Hermione answered. "I'm a big girl. I can do this myself."

Draco chuckled. Reaching down, he picked up her broken shoe. With a bit of wandless magic, he fixed the heel and handed it back to her. "Let me help you here. After all, I'm better qualified."

"Better qualified?" Hermione snatched the heel from him and slid it back onto her foot. "In your dream Malfoy."

"Give me your hand Granger." Draco reached out, a soft smirk on his lip. "I'll teach you. We only have a few months until the weeding. You'll need to start soon to get in enough practice. After all, if you are going to be dancing next to me, you have to look good."

"So full of yourself," Hermione said. She took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled into his soft embrace. He guided her hands into the position they needed to be in. Her fingers were intertwined with his, and another hand rested on her hip.

"Now," he spoke softly, looking her straight in the eyes, "move your left foot forward when I move my foot back."

She did as instructed, rolling her eyes at how simple it was. He chuckled at the action. "Now move it back. Good. Now right foot just like that. Move it back. Great. That's the basics. Now, let's step to the left."

Hermione nodded. She kept her gaze lowered, watching their feet as they stepped to the left. And then back. And so forth. They fell into easy steps with the music.

"Look up, Granger." Draco said. She peeled her eyes off their feet and looked into the warm pool of silver that shinned at her. "Well my beautiful bride, you're dancing."

"So I see," Hermione smiled. "Now, let's just hope I can do this is my dress."

"Oh Granger," Draco chuckled, pulling her a bit closer. The music clicked into the next song, but neither really seemed to notice. They were dancing together and swaying to their own little beat. "I'm sure come the day, my grace will more than make up for your natural clumsiness. After all, I'll be looking so dapper in that wedding get up, people won't even notice you."

Hermione tried to look offended. "Don't make me hurt you. And you really should stop calling me Granger. After all, I'll be Mrs. Malfoy in a few months' time."

Draco spun her slowly. They came back to their prior position, Hermione only stumbling slightly in the movements. "Mrs. Malfoy. I do like the sound of that. But you'll always be Granger to me."

Hermione chuckled. She leaned against him, her head resting against his shoulder. She could hear his heartbeat, and him hers over the music. "Shut up Draco and dance with me."


	3. Shower Together

Take Showers Together

AU: Continued war, Order!Dramione

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Hermione had been scrubbing for roughly ten minutes now trying to get all the grim and blood off her skin. The shower head poured out a large supply of boiling hot water. The room was fogging up rather quickly. No matter how many times the wash cloth moved across her tan skin, she couldn't seem to get herself clean.

The noise of Grimmauld Place hung outside the door. She heard it rise in level for a moment, before quieting down. Turning about, she looked through the fog for someone who might have entered. She knew she was safe in the Order Headquarters, but after that last mission she was still a little jumpy.

She didn't see anyone and shrugged it off as just excess noise from the others. She went back to scrubbing away the mess on her body.

There was a rustle of the shower curtain being pulled back. Hermione froze, her fingers moving towards the wand that sat on the shelf just outside the curtains. She froze though as warm hands ran the length of her shoulders. She knew this touch.

"I'm trying to shower," Hermione muttered in between pleased moans as he rubbed her shoulders. "I'm covered in stuff."

"Let me help." His voice was right behind her ear. She giggled as his warm breath ticked the hairs on her neck. He took the wash cloth from her hands and ran it between her shoulder blades.

"You know," she muttered, looking at him through the mess of her wet brunette hair, "I was trying to get clean."

"I know," he said, "but the thought of you in here, all alone and naked, well I couldn't help myself."

Hermione turned, smacking his pale chest. "Jesus, Malfoy. Can't you control yourself?"

"Nope." Draco leaned forward, smirking at her. The water was bouncing off her shoulders and splattering against his sharp features. "I'm a man of pleasure."

"Hand me the shampoo," Hermione said, the smile heavy on her lips.

Draco grabbed the shampoo, but instead of giving it to her, he popped the top and dispensed the blue liquid into his hand. He motioned for her to turn around. She did so, offering up the tangled run of hair. He went to work lathering her hair.

"At least you have some uses," Hermione said, working on scrubbing the last bit of residing mess from her arms and chest.

"So how was the mission?" Draco rinse off his hands before ringing her long hair out underneath the running water. He ran his fingers through her long locks trying to work out the tangles.

"Rough," Hermione answered, digging dirt from under her nail. "There was more to Greyback packs than we expected. There were a few dozen of them."

"Thank Merlin you guys were alright." Draco snatched the conditioner, and set to work knotting it through her hair. "I told Potter it wasn't smart to send just the three of you out."

Hermione shrugged. "What about you? Did you manage to get ahold of the Parkinson family?"

"I did," Draco answered. He chuckled as he found his fingers caught in her hair. "Mr. Parkinson agreed to give information in favor of protection for his family. Pansy was a real help in convincing him."

"That's good." Hermione turned as he snatched his fingers from her hair. "And it ends on a happy day."

"Only happy?" Draco leaned forward, cupping his hands along the curve of her chin. The water took a chill and Hermione reached behind her to turn the heat up. "The nights still young. The bed room is rather empty. I think we can make this more than just a good night."

"Oh hush," Hermione said. She leaned upwards, water running down their naked forms as her lips touched his.

There was a rapping of knuckles against the bathroom door. "Mione? Is Malfoy in there with you?"

The two broke apart. Draco frowned as he turned to the noise. "Go away, Potter. I'm trying to get laid."

Hermione smacked him, the sound being hear outside the door. Potter's chuckle followed shortly after. "When you two are done, there are some things for you guys to look over. We need to strengthen the protective barriers around the safe houses. And Draco, Remus wanted to talk with you on the Parkinson front. You were the one to suggest-"

"Hey Harry?" Hermione cut him off.

"Yes?"

"It can wait," Hermione suggested. "Now if you don't mind…"

"Please don't have sex in that shower!" Harry called, his voice breaking with frustration. "Some of us have to use it. We only have so many showers here."

The couple in the shower chuckled as they heard their friend rushing away from the door. Turning back to one another, Draco started running his fingers through her hair. "Now, where were we?"

Hermione pouted at him, before smirking. She snapped her fingers, a spark in her chocolate gaze. "Conditioner."

She turned, ducking her head under the running water to rinse the conditioner from her curls. Draco chuckled, stepping forward and taking her in his arms. "Oh how I love showers."

The water was quickly turning cold as the two of them stood there embracing, the outside world and the continuing war long forgotten.


	4. Kiss Her Stomach

Kiss her stomach

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Nothing fit her anymore. She could always preform an enlargement charm on the clothes – something Draco reminded her every time she complained – but that wasn't the point. Nothing fit. And it was frustrating.

She felt fat. It wasn't a good feeling. In fact, it was a feeling that was beginning to drive her crazy. Ginny didn't seem to have this problem. Neither did Luna. Or Pansy. Or any of her other currently pregnant friends. No, pregnancy was working well for them. Not so much for Hermione.

"I feel fat." She muttered to herself. She was lying on the couch, the book she'd been reading now resting on the floor. She ran her hands over the oversized bulge of her stomach. She was big enough for twins – something the Healers and doctors assured her she wasn't having.

"You are gorgeous," Draco's voice came from above her. Looking up, she caught sight of his bright blonde hair before he briefly kissed her lips. "You need to brush your teeth though."

Hermione frowned at him. "Ever the romantic. How was work?"

"Fine," Draco answered, making his way around the couch. He threw his lime green Healer robes onto the rocking chair and turned to her. His hair was rustled with the wind and his shirt was only half tucked in. "There was a small incident earlier. It seems Potter and Weasley can't help but to get themselves hurt."

Hermione made to sit up. "Please tell me they're okay."

A small tug of pain cut through her back as she moved. Draco was kneeling beside her instantly, helping her lay back down. "They are fine. It was a small accident. I patched them up. And yelled at them for you."

"Good." Hermione adjusted the pillow that was propping her up.

Draco sat on the small corner of the couch down by her knees. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," she answered. "Got further in my book. Got some paper work done. She kicked."

"He did?" Draco placed a hand on her stomach, praying that the baby inside would sense him and move.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're still holding onto this boy thing."

"This boy thing," Draco smirked at her, "is true. I told you, generations of Malfoy's to prove it. All firstborns were males."

"Maybe," Hermione tossed him an equal smirk, "but that was before you added a Granger into the mix. Maybe, a little muggle blood will alter all that inbreeding that got you males."

Draco narrowed his eyes, the smile still on his lips. "It's a boy."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is," Hermione challenged. She knew he would take the bait.

"Alright. What does the winner get?"

Hermione thought for a second. "Let's see. How about the name."

"Alright." Draco smiled at her. He leaned forward, his lips inches from her stomach. "You here that Scorp?"

"Scorp?"

"Scorpius." Draco lifted his eyes towards her before looking back at her stomach "You'll thank me when your name isn't Carina."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She let out a giggle when she felt his lips brush against her stomach. She turned her gaze onto him. "That tickles."

The smirk was pulling tightly onto Draco's lips. "What, this?"

He kissed her stomach again, right in a spot that sent Hermione into ticklish giggles. She waved for him to stop, but he did it again. She glared at him as he leaned forward. He was gripping the top of the couch to keep from falling onto her.

"I love you," he said, kissing her lips briefly.

"Feelings mutual," Hermione answered.

"And," Draco drew out the word as he moved back down towards her stomach.

"Draco," she tried to stop him as he started against. A round of giggles took over her as she felt his lips brush against her bare stomach.

He stopped. It took Hermione an extra second to work through the giggles to look at him. He had a look of awe on his face, and a hand resting on her stomach.

"He kicked."

Hermione took his other hand, squeezing it as the two looked at one another. Maybe pregnancy wasn't so bad.


End file.
